Told you so
by SanshoElric
Summary: I brought a hand to me face was I really..blushing. ‘I told you, you like him’, inner Sakura said in a smug yet taunting tone. ‘Shut up’, I replied. ‘Nice comeback’ NarutoXSakura slight fluff
1. Start

"You know I'm really tired of you", I said anger rising in each word.

"But Saaakuurraa-chaaan just one date", the blond knuckle-head whined. He's been asking me all week about going on a stupid date. He needs to learn when to give up. I don't want to date him; I have too much stuff on my plate to be worried about dating anyone.

'_Ha! You make me laugh too much stuff on your plate like what'._

'Oh great you again, and I do missions, the hospital, unpacking the stuff in my new apartment'.

'_One you're on vacation meaning no missions or hospital, two you have one box of clothes to unpack', _she replied with a smug look.

'….Whatever!'

I looked over at him and didn't think I could take it anymore. His lips were all pouted out and his eyes were sparkling he looked like a begging puppy, I almost gave in but….

'_**But**__ what, you know you like him and it isn't like Sasuke-teme gonna come back anytime soon, so forget about him'! _My inner self flared.

'Pipe down you know I do not like him, I don't like Sasuke anymore either, I just have more important things to handle', I counter angrily.

'_Whatever, but how could turn him down he nice, is gorgeous, and likes you, what more could you need',_ she replied in a daze.

I looked over, sure Naruto was handsome and everything I mean he's really grown in the 3 years he was gone. He lost the all bit of baby fat he had, he eyes grown more serious but still held that gentleness in them, his golden locks a bit more wild. He was also one of the nicest guys I knew, so thoughtful and sweet.

"Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan", Naruto's worried tone had pulled me from my day-dreaming.

"Huh", I almost slapped myself, real intelligent Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you ok your face is really red", Naruto said in the same worried tone.

I brought a hand to me face was I really just.._blushing_. '_I told you, you like him', _inner Sakura said in a smug yet taunting tone. 'Shut up', I replied. _'Nice comeback'. _

He was frowning now, and then he started coming closer. What does he think he's doing, I could feel my cheeks flare up even more. He gently laid his forehead against mine and waited a minute before pulling back, a frown still graced his features.

"Sakura-chan you're warm, hmm forget the date I'm taking you straight home okay".

BANG!

"What do mean you're taking me straight home you pervert hmmpf", I was about to storm away, but the firm yet gentle hold on my wrist stopped me.

I turned back to see him frowning at me and rubbing the now forming lump on his head mumble about 'why'd you do that'.

"I'd didn't mean it like that, I think your coming down with something let me take you home, I want to make sure your alright", I could see the worry in his eyes, and sighed.

"Fine Naruto, and thank you", I muttered looking away. A huge –only-Naruto-could-pull-off grin spread on his face, as he nodded his head. Then suddenly he swept me up bridal-style and ran off in the direction of my apartment.

Even if I was slightly annoyed I couldn't help but smile, maybe Naruto wasn't that bad of a guy….

Now what about that date he was talking about earlier. Maybe just maybe I'm not too busy tomorrow

…….

…….

…….

'_Told you so'._ ….'Shut up'.


	2. Confusion

Naruto open the door to my apartment, it was somewhat plain at the moment. Chocolate brown walls are seen when you first walk in. A 2 couches and a small armchair facing a medium size TV. A small coffee table was in the middle of the room. To the left were a kitchen/dining room ok in size. Down the hall was the bathroom her room, and 2 guest rooms. 'I need to get some plants or something lively'.

Naruto quickly came in and sat me on the couch and told me to wait there. I heard some rummaging around, in the bathroom, and the kitchen. Naruto then suddenly appeared out from the kitchen carrying a spoon and bottle of medicine. He sat himself next to me and started to read the back of the bottle with a careful look in his eyes.

"Naruto, you don't have to do all this", she wasn't really sick and she needed some time to think clearly.

"I know Sakura-chan but I want to", he said, sending one of his famous grins my way. 'He's really needs to stop doing that', I thought my face turn a tint of red.

"See! You're getting worse", Naruto shouted, fumbling to get the top of the medicine bottle.

Why now was I just starting to notice Naruto and how attractive he was? Was I really that obsessed with Sasuke that I hadn't ever notice my other team mate? Maybe that's why Sasuke always called me pathetic, I couldn't even see what was right in front of me. _Nooo!_ I was too worried about clothes and boys, I'm not worthy to call myself a ninja. I was trembling now, I was _pathetic _wasn't I? Hot tears rushed down cheeks, I could hear Naruto's worried words in the back ground but paid no heed to him. 'There you go again Sakura ignoring your team mate', I flinched.

"Sakura-chan tell me what's wrong", Naruto said in a soft yet demanding tone. He hesitantly moved closer and softly embraced her.

I hid my face in his shoulder; he didn't seem to mind that his jacket was getting soaked with my tears. I muttered a pathetic 'sorry' and continued to cry. I felt Naruto nestle his face into my hair, as he whispered soothing words into my ear. After a few more moments I pulled away to look into his stunning cerulean eyes.

"Naruto why are you here, I mean always asking me on dates, and being so kind to me. After all those years, that I was a horrible friend, and team mate. How I was always putting you down and then depending on you I-

"Sakura-chan calm down, and to answer it's because you very close to me you're my team mate and that means your family." He replied looking thoughtful

"And besides a pretty girl like you deserve all the kindness a person can give", he whispered softly, while tenderly stroking my hair.

I blushed and leaned into his touch. 'I really do think I'm falling for you Naruto but I won't say it yet though, let's see what happens for while, I'm still a bit confused'.

"Okay Naruto", I replied "But I have but one question, would you really date family", I asked the corners of my mouth tugging to a smirk, as a faint pink blush dusted his cheeks.

"O-okay maybe I said that wrong. Not family but… I umm do like you a lot Sakura-chan and I well..feel really close to you in a way I've never felt before", he mutter the last part, and I almost hadn't got it. Although I am confused about my emotions, that did make me happy.

I took the medicine bottle and spoon Naruto had gotten ad took 2 spoonfuls of it cherry-flavored medicine, I knew I was going to have a massive headache in the morning.

"I should go Sakura-chan it's getting late and you need your rest ok".

I clutched on to his sleeve "Please even if just for tonight stay", I mumbled starting to drift to sleep "Anything for you", was his short reply.

He pulled me onto his warm body and took his jacket off before pulling a blanket from the couch onto us. I was slightly uncomfortable, I'd never been this close to anyone, but I slowly relaxed.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan".

"Goodnight Naruto".

Before sleep took over I dwelled on my last thoughts for today.

'This is going to be one hell of vacation if things were going to go on like this'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think I did ok for this being my 1st story

Please review- ideas and helpful tips welcome-


	3. Breakfast

Oh my Goodyness I'm sorry for not updating sooner you know school, tests, and book reports. Everything is piling up and up of control

Also I did my disclaimer the last 2 chapters so…

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters so there!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a very…interesting morning of almost beating the crap out of Naruto for the position we were in on the couch. That is until I went over what happened on the couch last night. Me bawling my eyes out, and confessing how horrible a teammate I've been to Naruto. I smiled a bitter smile, but that's going to change today.

I asked Naruto to stay after I healed the big bruise I put on his cheek. I made breakfast for the 2 of us, the works pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage. It would've been awkward silence if it had been anyone else. But as all ways Naruto had plenty to talk about training, missions, new ramen flavors. It was, dare I say _cute_ when he would go on like that.

"Sakura-chan it's almost better than the pork flavor, it's really-".

_Knock knock_

Naruto and I exchanged looks before I opened the door. It was an Anbu member, weird they must want Naruto because I'm still on vacation.

"Sakura-san you and Naruto-san have been summoned to Lady Hokage, she says it urgent", was it me or did his voice have a hint of fear.

"Yes will be there".

_Poof_

The Anbu was gone.

By the time I turned around to face Naruto the table had been clear and the dishes were clean. "But how did you-", he smiled "clones".

So with that we sent off for the Hokage's tower. Running across the roof tops, and by the look he was giving me and how he was speeding up I think he wanted to race. Ha! No way will I lose.

In the end I won-coughduhcough-. There was no doubt in my mind when, Naruto tripped on his way into the front door. Ha!

"_Pant,_ that was dirty Sakura-chan, tripping me like that".

"Trip you, whatever do you mean".

"You know what you did".

"Yeah whatever, I still won".

The teasing stopped with us laughing our way into Lady Hokage's office. Not evening looking up, I didn't stop until I felt Naruto's arm push me behind him, and a snarl rip out his throat.

"Naruto wha-".

"Sakura…Naruto", said a deep, smug voice. Turning my head slowly only to see.

……..

……..

……..

"Sasuke-kun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noooo! Such a small chapter!!

Sorry but it almost 5 in the morning and I'm tired sooo

Read & Review (tell your friends to ^.~) I wanted to trick you and be like it was….Neji cause he is oh so cool, but no not he


	4. I'll think of a title later

Hey guys and girls this is so cool all you guys have given my great reviews and that's soo awesome. I kinda wanted to make this chapter all dramatic and start with something like.

I was sitting on my bed in my towel, just coming from the shower, when all a sudden, the ninjas attacked.

Hahaha. That would be soo funny, so anyway on to the show.

**Sorry: **this is not a new chapter. Well I guess you could say it is. It's longer and has new info so yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Cause if I did Sakura would be with Naruto coughornejicough!!

* * *

"Ahem..I apologize for my rudeness ", Sakura said doing a stiff bow "It's good to see you again Uchiha-san". Pushing Naruto's arm from in front of her, and ignoring the weird look she saw Sasuke give her from the corner of his eye. She slowly walked to Lady Tsunade's desk and bowed.

"I believe you called Lady Hokage", eyes hidden by her bangs "was there anything you needed".

She could tell this was hard for Sakura, so she didn't ask any questions. From the years she trained with Sakura she knew how much of an influence the young Uchiha had on her pupil. He had left her heartbroken and in a fragile state when he left.

He had come back 2 nights ago; she had anbu watch him long and hard. She and the elders had to decide his punishment, she was outraged when she found out they wanted to just let him go. They said how the Uchiha clan was strong and smart, and one of the most precious clans to k. Killing him would put an end to them so that was ruled out. She argued that just letting him go with a slap on the wrist would show favoritism.

So he is not permitted to go, to any ninja rank higher than Chunin and he can't go on any missions till she says. Tsunade smirked inwardly 'and that's not happening for a long time. I think I'll throw in a little extra stuff to.'

"I'm sorry Sakura, I know you're on vacation but it will have to be put on hold, you see Sas- I mean Uchiha-san has returned and you and Naruto being his teammates need to hear his punishment. He has been put on house arrest, and cannot leave this village till I say otherwise." 'Hmm I wonder.'

"Also yourself or Naruto must keep a close eye on him at all times is that clear. "

Sakura could feel Naruto gaze on her back. Sure this ways hard for her, after all the things that bastard had put her through. But she wasn't a little kid anymore she could take herself. This is one mission that can't be failed.

"Oh. And you can't be any ninja rank higher than Chunin."

"What!" hissed Sasuke, narrowing his eyes at the blonde women.

"Hey! You're the one that left this village in the first place. You brought this upon yourself so don't give me any bullshit about it you hear me", Tsunade bellowed at him. He continued to glare at her before muttering a quick 'hn'.

She smirked. "You're dismissed."

-o-

Sigh. 'Sakura-chan she's trembling. Argh! This is killing me, I can't do anything to help her. She'd probably just push me away, anyway Sasuke is here now. Of all the times he could have come back, he'd pick now when Sakura-chan and I finally start to get close.' A sour look was on Naruto's face; as they left the Hokage's tower. They were all walking down the busy street now, people either whispered, or fled. 'Seems I'm not the only one feared around here anymore. Good.'

Looking back over to Sakura she still had her bangs in her face. 'I need to know if she's all right, was she scared, nervous, upset I need something, just one sign.' Then as if she could read his thoughts a small quivering hand fit its way into Naruto's. She was looking at him with a small smile, but not a true one. He almost yelled out when she held her hand out to Sasuke, 'and he had the nerve to hold it. He has no right!'

"Why don't we all get something to eat", she looked at us both "it's almost dinner time anyway".

"Sure", Sasuke and I said in unison. _'_The bastard is smiling at her. Sasuke smiling at MY Sakura-chan, what the hell, smiling!' I glared at him, and by the smirk on his face I knew, he knew what he was doing. 'I won't let him have her, I refuse to, he'd just hurt her again and leave, though him leaving isn't the worst thing that could happen, unless, he were to take Sakura-chan away from me.'

'I'll kill him if he tries.'

-o-

'Hn. The dope is getting on my nerves, glaring at me like that. But I have to keep this up, for Sakura. I do need to restore my clan and who better than 's not totally annoying, has looks, and isn't that weak. I laughed inwardly like Naruto ever had a chance, Sakura was mine from the beginning everybody knew that. I looked down at Sakura; she's matured in a **lot** of ways. I would have a lot of fun with her. And she **will** bear me a son. As long as my son doesn't have any pink hair, I don't care. Sakura will be mine I will make sure of it.' I looked at her and smiled.

'Now it's time to see how good your acting skills are Uchiha.'

-o-

'Ok Sakura your doing good just keep it up; just pretend he's been with us the whole time.' I was suddenly pulled under Sasuke's shoulder. "Uchiha-san what a-are you d-doing." '_Abort, abort, abort, abort, abort_.' He looked down at me and gave me another one of his smiles, I blushed I couldn't help it I'd never seen him smile before, never. "You were shaking so I thought you might be cold", he said in a smooth, velvety voice "plus it getting dark for let's just go home eat something simple and go to bed hmm why."

He was right it was dark, really dark I hadn't noticed, how long were we with Tsunade, how long had we been walking. I pulled away from Sasuke and, I looked back "Naruto, Uchiha-san is right it is getting dark, we'll bunk at my house, unless you want to go to yours. He just grinned at me –which kind of just put me at ease- "whatever's easier for you Sakura-Chan". So we headed for the apartment. I'm so glad Naruto is here I don't think I could keep calm with just Sasuke around.

Once we were inside I set up the guest room and couch. "Okay you two decide who sleeps where; I'm going to go start dinner". Okay let's get started, after washing me hands I put on some rice to cook. Chopping up some pork, peppers, onions, and mushrooms and putting them into hot skillet. Putting some water in a brown teakettle, I thought about what to make for dessert. I know! I'll make Ichigo Daifuku yummy. 'I Oh I forgot', going in the cabinet and grabbing some tomatoes "Uchiha-san doesn't eat sweets" I said talking to myself. I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist –I stiffened- and someone's face nuzzle into my neck.

"So you remembered", I heard Sasuke whisper, his hot breathe fanning over my neck, leaving goosebumps.

"Uchi-".

"Please _Sa-ku-ra_ at least call me Sasuke-san _please"._

"Arrgh! HEY! Teme can't you tell she doesn't want you on her". Yes! Naruto to the rescue!

Sasuke let go of my waist and I took this opportunity to quickly step away and change the subject, to keep them from fight.

"Soo have you two decided who's going to sleep on the couch and who in the guest room."

"Yeah I'll be on the couch and teme in the guest room", Naruto smirked "besides not like **we**- oh I mean I haven't slept there before, I'll be fine." I could my cheeks go up in flames.

"Naruto stop it".

"Sorry Sakura-chan", Naruto said he looked frantic "I didn't mean to make you upset, _gasp_ I think your cold is back your turning red again"!

"I'm fine, let's just eat". _These two are going to be the end of me._

-o-

"Hey shut up teme!"

"It's not my fault you're a loser dobe."

"I said shut _up!"_

"Tch. Whatever."

We hadn't even been half way through dinner when the arguing started again. Something about Naruto being able to drag Sasuke's sorry ass back home and Sasuke didn't think he could, honesty I don't know I stopped listening after a while. We were all done eating, but it seems the two of them weren't done arguing. So I started to clean up, collecting are plates, nodding at Naruto and Sasuke when they muttered a quick 'thank you'.

Washing the dishes I thought about what had happened today. It was all a bit overwhelming, first this feelings for Naruto and now Sasuke coming back. What happened to Sasuke's team? Team...Hebi wasn't it? Whatever, what happened to them, did he leave them, and were they died. Would they come back?

Tsunade wouldn't let them be villagers would she? I sighed; there was too much going on around. What happened to my vacation, sure they had tried _forever _to get Sasuke back. But he was acting so weird, I thought...

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, helllooo!"

"Huh!"

Naruto's big blues eyes were right in my face when I looked over. He looked worried; it made me feel bad to know it was because of me. I know I don't deserve Naruto's kindness. Someone like Hinata or Tenten did, someone that paid attention to her teammates.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan, you've been standing here for like ever, and the dishes are done," Naruto said looking in the sink.

"Oh then I guess I'll put them away now, where's Uchiha-san," I said searching the room for him.

"I already put the dishes away, and teme went to go check out the guest," he answered leaning against the sink.

"Oh thank you Naruto, goodnight," I called over my shoulder as I began to walk away. When, I was suddenly pulled backwards, into an embrace. I stared in shock at Naruto, he had a fierce look in his eyes. What surprised me most was how close he was, I could feel his hot breath ghost over lips, pulling me in. Then he crushed his lips to mine, the feeling of him mashed against me was so intense. I would have fallen if he hadn't been squeezing me so kiss was over to soon for my taste; I yearned for more, his kiss, his warmth, his touch. And by the look in his eyes he felt the same way. He let go of me and I staggered a bit trying to catch myself.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan.,'he walked over to the couch and laid down. Still gathering my wits I staggered off to my room. Maybe this could work out...

Unknown to Naruto and Sakura a pair of crimson eyes saw the whole performance before spilling back into the shadowws._ You will be mine Sakura Haruno._

* * *

Sorry about not updating in a while. I've been having computer problems stupid viruses and stuff. Well I just got finish reading Blood and Chocolate tthat book is awesome. But what happened to Rafe put me in tears. Not even he deserved that. So yeah what can you do.

**Read and Review **


End file.
